The Serpent's Tongue
by morsmordre6
Summary: Draco Malfoy hates Harry Potter. It's the simplest thing in the world. So why is he so confused? [Story "fills in gaps" from Draco's POV starting with GoF. Mature themes! Language, sexy times, etc.]
1. Prologue

**The Serpent's Tongue**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>His mother was a paranoid woman and had always strongly disliked the idea of international travel, since their family's influence and power didn't extend beyond the United Kingdom's boundaries. Every year prior, his pleas to be allowed to attend the Cup had fallen on deaf ears. Britain hadn't hosted the Quidditch World Cup in 30 years, but that changed the summer before his fourth year at Hogwarts. His father had accepted the Minister's invitation to sit in the Top Box to watch Bulgaria vs. Ireland, and he had counted down the days, looking forward to watching a professional match comfortably, without a loud and rambunctious crowd pressing in all around him.<p>

Draco Malfoy's intestines churned when he and his parents reached the top of the staircase set exactly halfway between the golden goal posts and saw that they'd come upon Potter, fucking _Potter_ of all people, and he was surrounded by an outrageous number of redheads- ugh, the Weasleys, of course- and, because that wasn't bad enough, Granger. He almost believed that they'd come to the wrong box.

"Good lord, Arthur," he heard his father murmur to keep the Minister from overhearing. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Draco felt his lips slide up into a smirk. It was very entertaining to watch his father's tongue slice into someone that, for once, wasn't him. As much as he resented it sometimes, Draco wanted nothing more than to be like his father: Untouchable. And, sure enough, Arthur Weasley had been left dumbstruck, unable to come up with a retort. Draco sniffed. These "turn-the-other-cheek" types weren't righteous; they were just too slow.

Settling himself between his parents, Draco looked around the enormous stadium. Over a hundred thousand people were taking their seats around the field, and he could feel the tangible excitement: the very air seemed imbued with golden magic. He shifted his eyes over to Potter's group again. Their presence irritated him to no end. Having them so close cheapened everything else about this experience.

He looked over at his mother, whose face was still pinched with concern. She disliked crowds, and this was overwhelming her. He wished she would just relax and enjoy herself, but knew she was probably physically incapable of doing anything but worry that something would go wrong. It was an irrational fear, but it defined the woman.

Finally, Ludo Bagman barged into the box, almost bouncing on his heels with anticipation. He pointed his wand at his own throat and said, "_Sonorus!_"

His magically magnified voice boomed over the thousands and thousands of seats: "Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Draco felt a little thrill course up his spine at the crowd's animated response, but he saw his mother stiffen out of the corner of his eye. There was no losing your sense of decorum when you were a Malfoy.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

"Veela!" he heard Mr. Weasley say.

"Father, what are veela-?" Draco began, but was interrupted when his father wordlessly raised a hand: he did not want to be disturbed with questions.

A hundred beautiful women came out into the field and began to dance, their skin glowing with an ethereal light, their white-gold hair swirling behind them gracefully, as if underwater. Draco felt his mother place a hand on his arm, as if to stop him from getting up. He gave her a questioning look, but she was looking past him at her husband.

Lucius Malfoy was struggling. His forehead and neck were perspiring; he produced a handkerchief from his robes and dabbed at his face, his grey eyes fixed on the dancing women. Draco frowned. "Father, are you alri-"

But the music had stopped, and angry shouts were rising from the seats. He looked over to the front of the box and saw Potter had left his seat and was resting a leg on the wall of the box. Next to him, Weasley had stood and bent his knees as if he meant to jump. In fact, everyone in the box had been behaving very strangely.

_No,_ Draco corrected himself. _Not everyone_. He watched as Granger reached out and dragged Potter back to his seat. "_Honestly!_" he heard her say.

Another jolt coursed through Draco's body. _The men._ He swallowed hard. _The veela only affected the men._

His throat felt dry.

_So why didn't they affect _me?

* * *

><p>He'd been watching his Krum figurine walk back and forth sullenly across his pillow, as if it knew Bulgaria had lost the match, for what felt like hours, when the celebratory sounds coming from outside, which had faded gradually, seemed to return in full force. But they had changed. Screams, off in the distance. People running.<p>

As he propped himself up on one shoulder, he heard his father laughing drunkenly – he and Macnair had polished off a bottle of firewhiskey each – and then stumble out of their tent. His mother parted the curtain sectioning off his sleeping area and hissed, "Draco, I'm going to fetch your father before he makes a fool of himself. Don't leave this tent, do you hear me? I will be _right back_."

Draco nodded, and she disappeared.

He counted to ten, then got up, pocketed his wand, and followed.

* * *

><p>People were scattered and running into the woods, away from the clearing and its jumbled rows of campsites, where some of the tents had caught fire. They were running away from a group of hooded, masked wizards that were moving as one, their wants pointed at the sky.<p>

Draco looked up and smirked. The Muggle campsite manager was floating in midair, following the wands. He was accompanied by what was surely his family—his wife, scrambling to cover herself as her nightdress shifted, and two small children. As far as he could see, they were unhurt. Just terrified.

Not wanting to get jostled by the people fleeing the campsites, he moved towards the woods and stayed close to the tree line, watching the hooded figures as they continued to string the Muggle family along like crude puppets. He leaned against a trunk and watched the fires stain the night red.

"…oh this is stupid – _lumos_!"

He turned his head and almost groaned. _Of all the rotten luck._

Weasley, illuminated in Granger's wandlight, was getting to his feet, brushing off dirt and grumbling, "Tripped over a tree root."

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," Draco said, unable to let the opportunity pass by.

The insufferable trio turned quickly in his direction.

"Fuck off, you slimy prat!" Weasley said darkly.

Draco smiled. "Language, Weasley." He tipped his head towards Granger. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?"

An explosion from the campsite reverberated through the woods. And still the three stayed, watching him. _If they had any sense, they'd be running away like everyone else. Ah, guess that explains a lot._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Granger was saying.

"Granger, they're after _Muggles_. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Potter was now stepping in front of her.

_Just go, you prat_. Draco sighed and gave him a smile. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!"

"Never mind, Ron," Granger was holding him back. Draco felt like laughing. _So self-righteous._

Another bang. Louder this time. _Get going_.

"I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to – trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're _your_ parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?" Potter was breathing hard.

Draco loved how easy it was to get a rise out of him. He slowly dipped his hand in his pocket and closed his fingers around his wand. If only it wasn't three against one, he would have loved hexing Potter's mouth shut.

"Well… if they were," Draco gave his voice a silky veneer he'd heard his father use when he wanted to be especially cruel, "I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

Granger, falling back into her role as mother hen, started dragging the two furious boys away. Draco felt a trace of disappointment. _Fun's over_.

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger!"

He gripped his wand, a brief exhilaration filling his lungs as he almost expected Potter to come rushing back and not even bothering with a hex, just a fist connecting to jaw, some blood being spat. Maybe it was the dark excitement of the night. He had a reckless, irrational desire to hurt something. Someone. Potter. He wanted to bruise him, he wanted his skin to swell at Potter's violence.

But the woods remained dark and silent. He was alone.

He turned back to the campsite's chaos.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Thanks for reading this prologue! I hope you have enjoyed it. The dialogue in the prologue is (for the most part) taken exactly as it appears in the Quidditch World Cup scenes from HP &amp; the Goblet of Fire, but I wanted to tackle these scenes from Draco's point of view before getting into the meat of the story. I obviously want to give credit where credit is due. No copyright infringement intended!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose."<em>

Safely back at Malfoy Manor, Draco lay on his back in bed, looking up at the deep mahogany-colored canopy above his four poster bed. He frowned. The color reminded him of Gryffindor. He dug the heels of his palms against his eyelids, trying to block out his very first encounter with Harry Potter.

_If only I'd known who he was then_, he thought. _I should've knocked him right off that stool._

He opened his eyes and crossed his arms. He knew he was trying to rewrite his version of the past, and it wasn't working. He'd tried to befriend him at that robe shop without knowing who he was. That was… quite unlike him.

Just a short time afterwards, they were both on the Hogwarts Express for the very first time. When Pansy Parkinson had burst into the compartment to hiss that _Harry Potter_ was on the train, he'd jumped to his feet to see for himself. Crabbe and Goyle followed without him even needing to look back.

He, Draco Malfoy, had actually sought _him_ out. Had lowered himself to the measly task of extending an offer of friendship, rather than waiting for Potter to come to _him_, like most who wanted security or connections usually did. He'd been surprised to see it was the same boy from the robe shop.

_"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

But Potter had refused the hand he'd reached out.

_"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."_

Draco remembered feeling his face grow hot. It had been an unfamiliar sensation. Malfoys never lost their cool demeanor. Except it was happening again, right now, as he remembered that first train ride. He'd spat out the most hurtful thing he could conjure – some jab at his dead parents, as he would rely on for years to come – to make him pay for embarrassing him.

He and Weasley had become friends by sheer accident. A chance seating arrangement on the train. How solid could that foundation be? And as far as he could tell, they had both stayed far away from the Granger girl for the first two months and then something happened on Halloween that had forged The Golden Trio.

He'd sworn to make him pay for his insolence, and Potter insisted on burying himself deeper in debt. When Draco found out that Potter had been allowed to join his House Quidditch team, it had taken every ounce of willpower to keep from writing to his father. First years weren't allowed to be on House teams! They weren't even allowed their own broomsticks! He had angrily watched the Quidditch games, eyes trained on Potter. _It's not fair_, he'd think, glaring at the red blur of Potter zipping past the Slytherin box in pursuit of a glint of gold. _I could do that,_ he'd think, watching Potter gripping his broomstick with his knees as he raised himself to trap the glittering ball that would win and end the game. Just one year later he'd joined the Slytherin team as Seeker, and would never forget the disastrous first game against his nemesis. He'd known that having to face him on the field had shaken Potter, and he'd made sure that Potter wouldn't forget who he was playing against. That meant he'd been unable to keep his eyes off Potter, and had completely forgotten to look for the Golden Snitch.

Draco gave his eyes one more rub to expel the thoughts of his enemy and sat up. Soon he'd be off to Diagon Alley with his mother to get his school textbooks. He wondered if he should Floo someone – Crabbe? Goyle? – to see if they wanted to meet up, then decided against it. They'd be like two shadows, silently trailing after him all throughout the castle for the entire school year. And Pansy was no better – she was _worse_, always hanging on his arm or trying to press herself against him when they sat on the couches in the Slytherin common room.

_Bet Potter's there with his friends_, his train of thought began again. He couldn't wait to be back at school, where he could finally use magic again. He'd be able to Obliviate every thought of Potter before it even took shape. And his father had told him that this year, Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Cup. He would have that to distract him. _One year without any drama with Potter_, he mused. Was it too much to ask?

* * *

><p>Of course it was.<p>

Impossibly, a fourth name, Potter's, had fluttered out of the Cup on a scorched piece of parchment.

_He is going to get himself killed_, Draco thought immediately. _I wonder how he got his name in the Cup_.

For the briefest of moments, he wished they weren't mortal enemies. He could've just _asked_ how he'd done it. But no, Weasley would probably be the one squirreled up in Gryffindor tower, enraptured as he listened to Potter's tale. That led to Draco wondering what it was like up in the tower. It was probably warmer than it was down in the dungeons, that was for sure.

Draco pointed his wand at his forehead. He singled out the image of Potter lying in red-and-gold sheets, and brought it front-and-center in his mind. "_Obliviate!_"

Draco managed to almost make it to the end of the first term without confronting Potter. Granted, one instance had been stopped short when the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had turned him into a ferret – a new personal low – but other than wearing "Support Cedric Diggory" buttons to annoy Potter, he figured the Triwizard Tournament was torturing him enough. He teased Potter about the likelihood that he would not emerge from each task alive, but found his heart just wasn't in it this year.

Then came the Yule Ball.

"Aren't you going to ask me, Draco?" Pansy simpered, tucking her legs under her, trying to look demure and alluring. "To go to the Yule Ball?"

"Why even bother, when it's a given?" Draco smiled.

Just when Pansy's cheeks flushed with pleasure, he added: "It's not like anyone else would ask you."

Pansy's brows knitted as she processed the insult. She could snap back – everyone knew she had a true Slytherin's barbed tongue, quick and hurtful – but they both knew Draco had a point.

"You're a wicked boy, Draco," she said, keeping her tone playful.

"That's why you like me."

He smothered his body's desire to flinch when she leaned over him and pressed her lips to his. He focused on mirroring his mouth with Pansy's while keeping the rest of his body stone-still, but she quickly became aggravated and she grabbed his hand, pulling it towards her chest. Draco snapped his hand back as if it had come too close to a fire.

"Not here," he growled, looking around the deserted common room.

"Then let me come back with you to your dorm," she mumbled, her mouth close to his pale ear.

He shook his head. "Not tonight."

* * *

><p>At the Yule Ball, Draco studied his date closely. Pansy cleaned up fine, he supposed. She was a pureblood, and that would make his parents… well, not happy, exactly. He wondered if they even knew what happiness felt like. They would be <em>satisfied<em>. Considering the slim pickings, _satisfied _would have to do.

He wondered why he didn't feel anything whenever she kissed him or pressed her body against his as they danced. Her body was nice enough. Curvy in the right spots. She made it clear she'd bend over backwards for him, literally, even, if he asked her to.

Draco looked down at her. She had just turned her head to glare at Roger Davies and Fleur Delacour for side-stepping too close to the spot where she and Draco were slowly swaying. Roger was gaping dumbly at Fleur, as if asking himself if he was awake. Fleur seemed just as unaware, her eyes taking in the frosted lights decorating the Great Hall, her white-gold hair following her motions like a liquid trail.

A quick image of the dancing veela at the Quidditch World Cup made Draco's insides tighten, and Pansy, sensing it, looked up at him. _They didn't affect me_, he remembered. He wanted to think maybe his mind was not as easy to influence as others, but he remembered how his father had struggled to remain composed during the veelas' dancing. His father had one of the most heavily guarded minds he'd ever known. Tricks he'd learned under the Dark Lord, he'd told Draco.

As they moved, Draco saw Potter sitting at a table butted up against the perimeter of the dance floor. One of the Parvati twins – no idea which – was sitting next to him, looking very cross with her arms folded, her foot bouncing impatiently. He smirked. Potter was a shit date, apparently.

_At least he was affected by the veelas_, he mocked himself, bitterly.

And then the song was over, and Pansy was making a big show of yawning and stretching. Potter's date had abandoned him, and he was walking out of the Hall with Weasley. Somehow this failed to amuse him as much as it should.

"I'm all tuckered out," she said loudly, fanning her face. She leaned closer to Draco and said, "Meet me in your dorm in ten minutes."

Draco waited a few seconds before exiting the Hall after her.

Just outside the entrance he saw something that made him stop cold.

Weasley was nowhere to be seen. Potter and Diggory were standing very close together, conspiratorially. _They're supposed to be enemies_, Draco frowned, _and yet here they are, thick as thieves._

Suddenly, Diggory broke away from Potter and started climbing the staircase.

"Looks like you don't know how to keep a woman happy, Potter," Draco said, his lips half-cocked into a smile.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Potter said, barely glancing at him.

"Listen, if you need _tips_ or anything, I know you've never been with a witch before…"

Potter snorted. "If I ever needed advice, I'd ask Snape before asking _you_. I'm tired, all right? So just sod off."

"Tired? What did you do besides ignore your date all night?" Draco chuckled. "You know, it's bad form to lead a girl on when you're not even into witches."

This got Potter to finally meet his gaze.

Draco drove the knife in deeper. "What, you thought it was a secret?"

Before he could even react, Potter had pinned him against a statue with one arm, his wand poking painfully into Draco's neck, his scent – sweat and starched cotton and some crushed herb – a clear indicator of how small the distance was between them.

"I know you get some sick joy out of pushing my buttons," Potter hissed. "But that was pathetic, even for you."

"Seems like we've touched a nerve, though, haven't we?" he muttered, and the wand tip seemed to grow hot. He hissed, and Potter released him. His hand flew up to his neck, and he met Potter's gaze coldly.

"I have enough to worry about," Potter said, pocketing his wand. "I don't need you adding to that."

"Sounds like you need to get laid, Potter," Draco laughed. "I think there are a few wizards in Hufflepuff that have standards low enough to take pity on you—"

This time he had even less time to prepare. Potter slammed him against the statue, and he felt one of the gargoyle's claws digging painfully into his lower back. Potter was holding him by the collar, and he was almost lifting Draco off the floor, his green eyes ablaze with anger, his breath jagged.

"I'm flattered, Potter," Draco said, keeping his voice even. "But you're barking up the wrong tree."

"You're disgusting." Again, he seemed to deflate and he let go of Draco's collar. "I know you're just trying to psych me out, Malfoy. You want me to fuck up a task so badly that I will never live down the shame. I know you wish you were the one getting all this attention, and you know what? I wish you were, too. I didn't ask for any of this shit."

Draco had a dozen retorts – a few choice ones about his parents – but the defeat in Potter's slumped shoulders stopped him. He'd won this one, he thought, watching Potter climb the stairs. _Best not push it._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>In the weeks leading up to the second Task, he'd noticed Potter and his friends spending an inordinate amount of time in the library. He knew it wasn't homework, because even Granger seemed to be panicking, turning pages a little too frantically.<p>

One night, Draco was scanning the dusty shelves for a tome that would help him finish his Potions essay, and Potter and Granger stepped into the same aisle. Granger handed Potter a scrap of parchment and said, "These books should be somewhere around here-" she stopped short when she saw Draco watching them coldly.

"I'll be fine," he heard Potter mutter, and Granger stalked off, looking at them over her shoulder.

Draco was ready. He smirked and began.

"What's the matter, Potter? Putting in some long hours for extra credit? All this Tournament taking up too much of your study time?"

Potter's eyes closed as he took a steeling breath. "None of your business, Malfoy."

Draco watched him start to scan the shelves, edging closer and closer to him.

While his attention was elsewhere, Draco reached out and snatched the parchment out of his hand.

"Hey-!" Potter lunged, but Draco stretched out one long arm and held him away while he quickly read Granger's scrawled titles.

"_Transforming Yourself with Transfiguration?_" he laughed, which earned a far-off "Shh!" from Madam Pince. He lowered his voice: "_Magically Modify Yourself?_ What are you up to, Potter? Are you trying to find a spell that'll make you stop fancying blokes?"

He relaxed the arm that held him at bay and Potter stepped closer to take back the parchment. Draco took a slow breath. Again, that crisp starch and crushed mint scent.

"Like I said," Potter said through clenched teeth, "_none of your business._"

"I'm alone in the stacks with someone who seems scared that he'll jump every bloke he sees, so I think it _is_ my business." Draco folded his arms and grinned. "No one around right now… and who _knows_ what you'll do to me?"

Potter's wand was at his neck again, but this time he didn't flinch. He deliberately looked down at Potter's fingers gripping the holly shaft and _very _slowly swept his gray eyes up to meet furious green. Potter was breathing hard.

"There aren't enough hexes in the world to curse you as much as you deserve," he said in a hoarse whisper.

Draco pursed his lips and blew him a kiss. Potter's eyes widened for a split second before he grabbed a fistful of his robes and slammed him against the bookcase. Several books toppled off the shelf and landed around them with heavy thuds.

Both boys hesitated for a second before dashing away in opposite directions, fleeing from the clutches of Madam Pince.

* * *

><p>When Potter's head finally broke the surface of the lake, well after the allotted time for the Second Task had expired, Draco saw that he had Weasley in tow. <em>That's who he'd "surely miss?"<em>

Draco huffed quietly. Why did that annoy him? He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his muscles tense. He vaguely wondered why he was still looking at the water sliding down Potter's sculpted legs. It was as if his brain was trying to remember something, but there was a roiling gray cloud that wouldn't let it reveal itself. He looked at the Slytherin crowd around him, saw the looks of disappointment that Potter hadn't, in fact, drowned in the lake. He did his best to blend in.

One morning over breakfast, he heard the commotion of several owls trying to converge at the same point. He glanced over towards the Gryffindor table, where Granger was overwhelmed with several owls, each one jostling to deliver its message first. He found the sight amusing, and it only got better when she cried out in pain as one of the envelopes spilled something that made her hands swell and deform with sores. She ran out of the Great Hall, and his table erupted with laughter. He joined in.

When they were headed to Care of Magical Creatures later, he noticed that Granger had not yet joined her classmates.

"Potter, have you split up with your girlfriend? Why was she so upset at breakfast?" Pansy called out.

He tried not to glare back at her. He knew Granger didn't even factor into Potter's attention, not _that way_. He'd watched the four champions and their retrieved hostages at the end of the Second Task. Potter had been doing a poor job of hiding the longing in his eyes as he watched Diggory and the Ravenclaw girl.

He knew everyone thought he only wore the SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY badges to annoy Potter, (and yes, that was a small part of it), but he realized at the end of the Task that his support was very, very sincere.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Potter! <em>Potter!<em> How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

On the day of the third and final Task, Draco waved his copy of the Daily Prophet and drank in Potter's confused face. He clearly had no idea what Rita Skeeter had in store for him this time. He watched as Potter grabbed the paper Weasley was trying to hide from view, and waited for him to react. An outburst, a dark look, anything. And when his green eyes flashed back to him, he, Crabbe and Goyle started to mimic the seizure he'd suffered in the Astronomy tower.

But Potter had seemed to immediately forget about him. Draco gripped the paper in frustration. _I'll catch him when he leaves the Hall_, he thought, and set to finishing his breakfast at a leisurely pace.

He never got his chance, however.

When Potter finished his breakfast, he was summoned to the chamber behind the staff table, where the Weasley family was waiting to surprise him. They didn't leave his side all day, and then, all too soon, Potter was being called down to the final Task.

* * *

><p>And then he'd emerged from the maze, clutching the Cup and Diggory's corpse. It wasn't long before rumors started spreading.<p>

_You-Know-Who had returned_.

He knew the days of their school rivalry were over. The line had been drawn for them, and he and Potter would stand on opposite sides forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Again, dialogue has been borrowed here and there as it appears in HP & the Goblet of Fire for authenticity. No copyright infringement intended. Hope you are enjoying reading so far!


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Warning: There be dragons here.

**Chapter 3**

Draco had never looked forward to the train ride to Hogwarts as much as he did at that moment. At Kings Cross, his father had nudged him when they saw a large, shaggy dog jump up and put its front paws on Potter's chest. _That's Black_, he'd murmured, a malicious smile curling his lips. Wormtail had blustered every scrap of information he could to keep the Dark Lord for ripping him limb from limb. _The things I can hold over Potter_... He was almost tempted to rub his hands together. He had an arsenal of taunts at the ready. He was ready.

His plans deflated, however, when he and Pansy entered the prefects' carriage and he saw that Potter was absent from the ranks. _But he _must've_ been made prefect..._ His eyes narrowed when he saw Granger and fucking _Weasley_ sitting in the carriage, both glaring right back at him. _This makes no sense_, he fumed, taking a seat next to Pansy and tuning out the Head Boy and Girl as they started delivering their spiel.

* * *

><p>He watched the countryside zip by in a green blur while he fingered the shiny new prefect badge absently, catching the sunlight and annoying Pansy.<p>

"Stop that," she said, squinting as the ray of light shone into her eyes. Draco stopped touching the badge and without looking away from the window.

That summer had slipped by so quickly. There had been a flurry of activity at Malfoy Manor... Mostly Death Eater meetings, during which his mother had strictly forbidden him from even approaching the dining room. One evening, he'd heard the front door open and, unable to contain his curiosity, he'd stepped out of his room to stand at the top of the staircase and he'd felt his blood turn cold when he saw Lord Voldemort sweep into the foyer, a small huddle of groveling followers shadowing him. He didn't even look human—his nose was barely more than two slits in the center of his pale face, his eyes sharp like a snake's. As if sensing Draco's presence, those terrible eyes had flickered to the top of the stairs. Draco's heart skipped a beat when he saw the Dark Lord give him a cold, cruel smile.

"_Draco!_" his mother had hissed from the circle of dark-robed followers. "Go back to your room and stay there!"

Heart beating painfully fast, he had watched the Dark Lord disappear into the dining room, his trail of simpering devotees following in his wake.

He didn't return to his room. He wished he could cast a Silencing Charm around himself without violating the underage sorcery decree, so he did his best to breathe as quietly as possible as he stood just outside the dining room door, trying to decipher their conversations, which seemed to be mostly hissed insults and dark murmurs. Then—he couldn't believe his luck—he'd actually heard someone burst out laughing: _That big oaf? Trying to befriend the giants! _There had been muffled laughter. Then:_ Dumbledore really _is_ desperate! _Draco had tiptoed away from the door and, trying not to stumble from the thrill of not having been caught, raced up the stairs.

"Right," Draco said suddenly, leaping to his feet. "Time to patrol."

Pansy rolled her eyes, but Crabbe and Goyle obediently followed, as if incapable of independent thought.

He shoved some first years out of his way as he made his way through the train. Spotting Granger's bushy hair, he rolled open the compartment door.

"What?" Potter was mad.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," he smirked. _Go on, Potter. Try me._ "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Potter's stupid little friends laughed.

"Tell me," Draco said, almost tenderly. "How does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Granger shot back.

_Ha. _"I seem to have touched a nerve. Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" Granger leapt to her feet.

Draco chuckled and gave Potter one last cold glance before sauntering off, Crabbe and Goyle obediently shadowing him. He heard the compartment door slam shut.

He was considering counting down, but before he even finished the thought, the compartment door had opened again. He turned and smiled.

Potter shut the door behind him, his eyes furiously narrowed, his hands tense from restraining themselves from wrapping themselves around Draco's neck.

Crabbe and Goyle automatically made to move in front of Draco protectively, but he raised his hands to stop them. He blinked slowly and shook his head once before giving Potter a coy smile.

"What was _that?_" Potter hissed.

"I have no idea what you mean," Draco said, eyes wide with mock innocence.

Potter took a step forward and Draco lifted his hand. "That's close enough, Potter. I'm not sure I want you getting too near, what with you being _bent_ and all-"

"Oh, that's really mature, Malfoy," Potter said. "Taking a dig at me by making up-"

"Is _that_ what I'm doing?" Draco folded his arms. "You're really going to stand there and deny-"

"You can try to start as many rumors as you want; stop changing the s-"

"Except there's nothing I need to _start_, seeing as you're the one always seeking _me_ out, pushing _me_ against a wall, trying to-"

"That's a lie!"

"Is it?"

Potter seemed to be dumbstruck for a split second. His hand had stopped halfway to Malfoy's neck. _Aha. _

He and Potter both sensed it at the same time. They looked around—faces pressed against compartment windows, fingers pointing, lips moving inaudibly. Their eyes met again, and Draco gave him the cruelest smile he knew how to make. A smile that almost looked kind.

"I've told you before, Potter," he said silkily. "I don't fancy blokes. And if I did, well... you'd hardly be my type, now, wouldn't you? I dare say I could do much, _much_ better than the likes of you."

"I'll fucking get you for this," Potter muttered, his face reddening.

Draco calmly watched him storm back into his compartment.

He then sent Crabbe and Goyle off on a Cauldron Cake run. He walked quickly back to his compartment, where Pansy sat alone glancing through _Witch Weekly. _He flicked his wand and the blinds fell across the glass, and Pansy looked up.

"Draco, what... _Draco!_"

He was standing in front of her, brusquely opening his robes, loosening his belt.

"Quick," he panted. "Just- suck me off- ah-"

"Are you mental?" She was looking past him at the covered windows.

"Pansy, please," he whispered, one hand resting against her face, the other one fumbling with his trouser's buttons. "I'm so _hard-_"

She gasped, and her eyes filled with mirth. Her eager hands pushed his away and she had his cock in her mouth as if she had _Accio_'d it there.

He placed one hand against the wall behind her to keep his balance as the train swayed. He closed his eyes and saw Potter's enraged eyes, his quickened breathing. He groaned as Pansy's tongue flicked against the tip of his cock, and he reached down and pulled her head closer, forcing her to take him in deeper.

Her hand – _no, Potter's hand_, his mind whispered – stroked the length of him, fast. Strong grip.

"Mmh!" Draco felt his body tense for an agonizing second before the release.

"Ugh, Draco," Pansy mumbled. A couple of drops of his come had dribbled down her chin and splattered her school robes.

Instead of apologizing, he just took his wand and mumbled, "_Scourgify_," before collecting himself, closing his robes around him.

Pansy stared at him, half-amused. "What got into _you?_"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: A few lines of dialogue borrowed exactly as they appear in <em>HP &amp; the Order of the Phoenix<em>. No copyright infringement intended. Hope you're enjoying reading so far!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fifth year was going to be _amazing._

Draco was pretending to watch the bowtruckles as they ate wood lice, but out of the corner of his eye he watched Potter as he circled around the crowd of students huddled around the creatures. He'd sidled up to Professor Grubbly-Plank and – Draco stepped back slightly to hear what he was saying – asked, "Where's Hagrid?"

"Never you mind," Professor Grubbly-Plank said dismissively.

Draco couldn't help but grin. Why was Potter so ignorant to everything that was going on? He could not wait to lord his knowledge over him, show him what power looked like. Maybe he'd beg for information. He would enjoy making him beg.

"Maybe," Draco murmured so that only he could hear, "the stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured."

"Maybe you will if you don't shut up," Harry hissed back.

"Maybe he's been messing with stuff that's too _big_ for him, if you get my drift."

He turned and sauntered off, knowing Potter was now positively seething. It was only a matter of time before he would come to him to ask questions.

* * *

><p>And come he did.<p>

He didn't have to wait long. He thought he might as well make it easy for Potter.

When their Care of Magical Creatures class was dismissed, he started walking back towards the castle with the rest of the Slytherins and suddenly stopped. "I left my bowtruckle drawing behind," he explained to his surly companions. "Go on without me; I'll catch up."

He glanced over at Potter, who was talking to some fourth years that were just exiting one of the greenhouses. Their eyes met, and Draco saw a cold rage flicker across Potter's face. _Gotcha._

Draco made a big show of rolling up his forgotten parchment, his back turned to Potter's approaching form.

"I think that's close enough, Potter," Draco said calmly.

"What do you know about Hagrid?"

Draco turned around and smirked. "A lot more than you do, I take. Honestly, Potter, you call yourself that big oaf's _friend_?"

"Come off it, Malfoy. What do you know?"

Draco's smile widened. "What makes you think I'd tell you?"

Potter glared. He had him there.

"When have you ever known a Slytherin to give something away for nothing in return?" Draco folded his arms.

"What do you want, then?"

"Nothing from _you_," Draco laughed. "See you, Potter."

And he left him there, trembling with fury.

* * *

><p><em>This is just too good.<em>

Weasley had been made Keeper, and he was a right mess of one, too.

_We're finally going to win the Cup_.

The morning of their first match against Gryffindor, Draco had handed out crown-shaped badges he'd bewitched to read "WEASLEY IS OUR KING" in the Slytherin common room. Every single student had gleefully pinned the badges onto their robes and taken a slip of parchment that had been charmed to sing the lyrics written on them.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

Granted, he'd been too busy watching Weasley flub his saves (each one getting messier the more the crowd sang "Weasley Is Our King") to even do a decent job of Seeking, but it still made his blood boil when Potter grabbed the Snitch. He felt a sick pleasure at watching Crabbe send a Beater into his lower back even though the game was over.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said, once on the ground. "I've never seen a worse Keeper... but then he was _born in a bin_... Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Potter was ignoring him. He was watching Weasley, who had landed by the goal posts and was now heading to the changing rooms alone. Draco felt a surge of anger. _Look at me_, his mind growled.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" he said loudly, to make sure Potter could hear him while the Gryffindor Chasers embraced him. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly – we wanted to sing about his mother, see –"

The insults came so easily that Draco hardly had time to think before they were sliding off his tongue. He didn't have time to care. If that damned Weasley was one of his weak points, he had no problem exploiting it.

The Weasley twins were now casting murderous looks at him. He wished they hadn't heard what he was saying – he was insulting their family, but it was Potter that he wanted to infuriate.

"Perhaps you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-"

That was it.

Potter and one of the twins – whichever one wasn't being held back – launched at him. Potter's fist was sinking, sinking hard into his stomach, and he felt as if his lungs had forgotten how to breathe. He was crying out and trying to lash back at the two boys that were wildly pummeling him, and almost as soon as it began, someone shouted "_IMPEDIMENTA!_" and everything stopped.

He wondered how he'd ended up on the ground, curled around his aching ribs, cradling his aching left arm. Madam Hooch's voice sounded very far away as she ordered his attackers to McGonagall's office.

_I'll get him for this_, he thought darkly, his nose full with the smell of grass and dirt crushed beneath him.

* * *

><p>It turned out he didn't need to do anything; Potter had done it all by himself. His temper had gotten him banned him from playing Quidditch ever again by Professor Umbridge. He found the woman's class dreadful, sure, but the fact that her interests benefited him greatly made him warm up to her very quickly. His father had passed down a very convenient gift: knowing whose good sides to get on.<p>

And right now, much to Draco's amusement, she was attempting to get rid of one of the worst teachers in the school. Hagrid had returned.

He'd quickly become bored with the day's lesson, watching meat disappear into thin air – what was the point of learning to care for a creature that he couldn't see? He looked over at Potter, who was staring into the empty space where a dead cow's carcass was being dismantled and devoured. _Of course he can see the thestrals_, Draco thought, a cool shiver running down his spine. _He saw the Dark Lord murder Cedric Diggory._

He shrugged off the uneasy feeling by joining Pansy in badmouthing Hagrid, and Umbridge doled out approving smiles.

"I'm surprised so many people _could_ see them," he heard Weasley say after class ended and they were all headed back indoors. "Three in a class-"

"Yeah, Weasley, we were just wondering. D'you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?"

He watched as Granger murmured to the other two, "Just ignore them."

It was cute how she thought that old advice could actually work. Especially with a temper like Potter's.

Sure enough, he was stomping back toward him through the snow.

"You want some more, do you?" Draco grinned, and Crabbe and Goyle guffawed behind him. _As if they even understood what is going on_, Draco thought irritably.

"Lay off him," Potter growled.

"It's so touching, the way you watch out for him," Draco sighed dramatically. "Shouldn't you run off after him before he gets jealous?"

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Make me."

"_Harry!_" Granger was now pulling him along, and Draco felt mildly disappointed that Potter hadn't taken the bait.

* * *

><p>Being in Umbridge's good graces continued to pay off, as he and several other Slytherins saw when they were "hand-picked" to join the Inquisitorial Squad. When she told them they were allowed to dock House points, he had trouble containing his glee.<p>

He'd immediately set out for the entrance hall, very much looking forward to break in his new authority, and he knew exactly who to punish.

He could hear Granger as she walked up the stone steps: "Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office, lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old-"

"Now, do you _really_ want to finish that sentence, Granger?" He was having trouble not grinning. She stared, baffled, alongside Potter, Weasley and Macmillan. "Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"It's only teachers that can dock points from Houses, Malfoy," Macmillan snapped back.

"Yeah, we're prefects too, remember?"

"I know _prefects_ can't, Weasel King, but members of the Inquisitorial Squad _can_." He rubbed his hands together slowly. "So, Granger, I'll have five points from you for being rude about our new headmistress... Macmillan, five for contradicting me... Five because I don't like you, Potter... Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that... Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that..."

He left them dumbstuck, looking up at the House hourglasses, where handfuls of Hufflepuff diamonds and Gryffindor rubies were flying back up into the upper bulb.

Potter had, predictably, followed him into the next corridor. Draco waved Crabbe and Goyle on, which they did, reluctantly. As if he couldn't take care of himself.

"If you took those points away, you can put them back," Potter said darkly.

"Oh? And why would I do _that_?" Draco was twirling his wand between his fingers.

Potter looked behind his shoulder at straggling students and motioned for Draco to follow him. He walked into an empty classroom, and Draco followed, wand at the ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> As usual, bits of dialogue here and there have been borrowed directly from HP & The Order of the Phoenix. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for reading! Juicy bits coming up next, so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco shut the door behind them, eyes fixed on Potter. He was pacing and running a nervous hand through his hair.

"I've been wrecking my brain trying to figure out what your deal is," he said, his messy hair now looking particularly distressed.

"I bet you wreck your brain trying to put pants on one leg at a time."

"Just shut it, will you? I'm trying to have a conversation, and that's not going to happen if you're taking digs at me after every sentence."

Draco said nothing, just narrowed his eyes.

"You have done nothing but try to provoke me at every turn. I have Hermione at my elbow every single time telling me to ignore you and to think of the consequences because she doesn't want me to get expelled, but I'm not as dumb as she thinks I am. I know you're doing this for a reason, not because you're bored and have nothing better to do. So now I ask you: what the fuck do you want from me, Malfoy?"

Draco gave a start as Potter shrugged off his school robes and slung them over the back of a chair. He then removed his gold-and-red tie and placed it over his robes. As he rolled up his sleeves, he said, "I figured you just want to take a good swing at me. You didn't really get a chance on the Quidditch pitch, did you? Go on, then. I'll even fight back, to give you some satisfaction out of this. But just do it, get it over with, and then lay off me and my friends."

"I don't want to fight you, Potter," Draco said quietly.

Potter looked exasperated. "Then _what_?"

Draco smirked. "I want to _humiliate_ you."

"What? But you do that every single day. I don't understand-"

"You mean the childish insults? The lowly fistfights? That's not true humiliation, Potter."

Potter looked baffled. "I don't-"

"You don't see what I have you doing? You're thinking constantly about me, Potter. You follow me. You corner me. You don't leave me alone."

"What? Are you barmy? That's-"

"Entirely true. You can't deny it. It's written on your face."

Potter scoffed. "You think _way_ too highly of yourself, Malfoy. I just want you to leave us alone."

"Haven't I told you, Potter," Malfoy said as he slipped off his robes and carefully folded them before setting them down on another chair. "Slytherins are not in the habit of giving without receiving."

"Haven't I told _you_, Malfoy, that that is precisely what we're here for? For you to finally tell me what it is I have to do to get you to leave me alone?"

"Swear that you'll do it, then," Draco's breath quickened. "You'll do whatever I tell you to do."

Potter looked extremely uncomfortable. "I can't agree until I know what it is."

Draco shook his head. "My rules, Potter. I promise it won't hurt... that much."

"Yeah, what good is your word?"

Draco waved his wand and said, "_Veritas promitto_." A thin white rope extended from his wand tip and wrapped itself snugly around his neck. "Do you know this spell, Potter? It's a Truth-Telling charm. Doesn't last long, so it's no replacement for Veritaserum, but it'll do in a pinch." Draco took a deep breath and looked at him fixedly. "I promise that I do not intend to harm you, Harry Potter."

He felt the rope tighten for an instant and then the pressure vanished.

Potter was sizing him up, and Draco could see him battling with the curiosity and confusion. He had reached the breaking point of Draco's maddening taunts. How much more could he tolerate if he turned down this opportunity?

"You said you want to humiliate me," Potter said, swallowing hard. "What do you want me to do? Run through Hogwarts naked?"

Draco laughed. "No, no, I don't have any plans for the whole school to see you without your clothes on. Just me."

Potter started laughing but stopped abruptly when he saw Draco wasn't joining in.

"You're not... You can't be serious!"

Draco remained stoic, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"I don't know what game you're playing," Potter was now looking past Draco, towards the door. "But I don't... I mean, I'm not... _you're _not-"

"Potter, shut up." Malfoy flicked his wand, and Potter's shirt flew open, a few buttons scattered on the stone floor. "Oops. Too rough. _Reparo._" The buttons attached themselves back to his shirt. Potter tried to close it again, "Okay, Malfoy, that's enough-"

"What difference does it make if it's me, Potter?" Draco asked seriously, taking slow steps to close the distance between them. "I've seen the way you look at Chang. I know you've gotten nowhere with her. And I also notice how... _protective_ you are of Weasley. Neither of them reciprocate, do they? Doesn't it drive you crazy? Not having a... release?"

He was now close, very close. He murmured a quick incantation (_"Adoleo!"_) that enhanced his natural pheromones. He saw Potter's immediate reaction: hard swallowing, perspiration at his hairline, taking deep breaths to remain calm.

"You're fucking crazy if you think-"

Their mouths never met. Draco roughly shoved Potter's shirt away and his teeth sank into Potter's shoulder, making him gasp. Harry pushed back, but Draco grabbed a handful of dark hair and pulled him close, against his neck, where Harry moaned into. Draco whipped his wand over his shoulder at the door and muttered, "_Muffliato_."

Potter's fingers were shaky as they fussed with Draco's tie. Draco chuckled and moved his hands away. He waved his wand, and Potter's belt undid itself, followed by his trousers, which folded themselves carefully over a chair. He smirked when he saw Potter's erection trying to poke through his boxers.

"So much for not being into blokes," Draco laughed, placing a hand gently around his waist as he guided him to the teacher's desk.

"Shut up, you prick," Potter growled.

Draco cocked his head thoughtfully. "I don't know how I want to take you yet."

"You swear this stays here-"

Draco quickly cast another Truth-Telling charm. "This stays in this room." He gave a little nod. "I've decided. I want to see your face."

He motioned for Potter to sit on the edge of the desk. Draco placed himself between his knees to gauge the height. Yes, this would work nicely.

Draco pocketed his wand and placed his fingers on Potter's taut chest. The skin was starting to slick with perspiration. Draco bent his head to lick a long, salty line from his chest to his chin. "Mmm," Potter groaned. Draco kissed his neck, licking him behind his earlobe with little flicks of his tongue, testing where he was most sensitive by hearing him sigh next to his ear. His sharp gasps for breath were making him so damn _hard-_

"Fuck it," he muttered. He'd wanted to drag this out as long as possible, but he was kidding himself if he thought he could wait any more. He had to do it, had to fuck him before he changed his mind-

He hooked his thumbs in the elastic waistband of Potter's boxers and, with a firm tug, slid them over his bony hips. He followed the line of fine dark hair from his navel to his firm cock and had to stop himself from wrapping his lips around it. _This is about him subjecting to _me_, _he thought.

"Lie back," Draco ordered, and Potter obeyed.

He brought his wand out again and pointed it at his free hand. "_Lubrico!_" A cool film of gel coated his fingers. He put his wand back in his pocket and rubbed his hands together, slathering the slippery gel around his fingers. With one hand he began to stroke Potter's cock gently, up – he squeezed the tip of his cock slightly with the circle of his thumb and forefinger – down – he stroked the coarse black hair at he base of the shaft – up, down, up, down. Potter was trying to make his moans as quiet as possible.

Draco continued to stroke the length of him and used a slippery thumb to rim Potter's tight entrance, eliciting a sharp gasp. "Hang on-"

Draco chuckled and brought his wand back out. "Don't worry. I promised I wouldn't hurt you. _Sine dolore_. There. You won't feel any pain."

"You know a lot of sex spells, Malfoy-"

He smirked. "All of them very useful, Potter. I'll teach them to you sometime."

"I- ahh," Potter slumped back as Draco inserted one gel-covered finger into him, very slowly, turning it slightly, and gently withdrawing, before he repeated the process, his other hand still gathering the loose skin of his shaft over the tip of his cock and sliding it back down.

Draco tried his middle finger, and Potter groaned.

"Still no pain?" Draco asked, watching Potter's face closely. His eyes were closed, his teeth over his bottom lip.

"No... it feels good, Malfoy."

"Oh, bet it's killing you to say that."

"It's what you want, isn't it?" Potter opened his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow. "You wanted to humiliate me, and here we are."

"Say that you want me to fuck you."

Potter scoffed but said nothing.

Draco made his insertions shallow, stimulating the tight skin wrapped around his finger. Potter's eyes squeezed shut as he gasped for breath. "Oh... oh."

"Say it."

"No, you already know I-"

"Say it."

"Fuck you, Draco."

"Say it."

"Fuck _me_, Draco."

Draco undid his belt and quickly opened his trousers, shoving his briefs down to release his own painfully hard erection. His slippery fingers wrapped around his wand again and he quickly mumbled, "_Contego!_" and a prophylactic snapped around his cock. With another "_Lubrigo_," a film of runny gel covered the condom, and he withdrew his finger from within Potter.

"Tell me if it hurts," Draco said, pressing the tip of his cock against Potter's entrance. "I'll go slow."

Potter nodded, and Draco shifted his weight forward, the resistance of Potter's tight asshole pressing deliciously around his cock. He groaned. He was in. He was finally in.

He placed his thumbs on the grooves where Potter's thighs connected to his hips and pulled him towards him while thrusting his hips forward, creating a delicious rhythm where Potter's sweat-slicked shoulder blades squeaked against the polished wood of the desk. Potter reached out and grabbed onto Draco's forearms. "Argh," he groaned, his fingers squeezing. Draco watched his face carefully, his lips pressed into a line, his muscles aching as he held Potter's body in place while he slipped in and out of him, the warmth spreading from his cock to his spine. Potter's unruly hair was sticking to his forehead in thick, damp clumps, his glasses askew, his lips parted as he groaned.

Draco tore his eyes away. He looked so vulnerable it was enough to make him come already. He focused on the sight of his cock sliding in and out, Potter's lean thighs around hips, and the tight pressure rubbing around his cock. "Hah," he breathed through his mouth, his balls tightening with the build-up of his climax.

"Ah, Draco," Potter sighed, reaching between his legs. He grabbed his cock and started stroking it roughly. "Draco... I'm going... I'm going to-"

"Mm, yeah, Harry," Draco placed his hands behind Potter's knees, lifting his legs higher, the new angle giving his thrusts a new sensation. "Go ahead, go ahead and come-"

"G—gah," Potter choked, and a thick stream of semen splattered his stomach. "God!"

That was it. Draco couldn't hold back any longer. He quickened his thrusts, oh it felt so good, he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his temple against Potter's leg, he was going to come, he felt every muscle in his body tense, and suddenly release.

He panted, holding Potter's thighs high against his hips. He opened his gray eyes and found Potter watching him carefully.

Draco suddenly felt very sleepy. In a haze, he withdrew entirely from Potter's body and waved his wand several times. "_Scourgify!_" The lubricant gel disappeared from his fingers. "_Evanesco!_" The semen trail disappeared from Potter's skin. "_Evanesco!"_ The condom disappeared. "_Accio!_" Potter's clothes and robes zoomed lazily towards the desk.

Draco turned his back to Potter as he composed himself, tucking everything back into his trousers and pulling his robes on.

"Well, I should get going, Potter," Draco said coldly. His thoughts were coming very slowly; he didn't like this numb feeling, like he wasn't in control of his mind.

"Hang on, Draco, we should talk-"

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Draco pointed his wand squarely between Potter's green eyes. Realization came too slowly. He was raising his hands and yelling "_Stop!_" but it was too late.

_"Obliviate!"_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this 100% gratuitous fan service chapter! Thanks for readingfollowing/reviewing thus far; I hope you're enjoying it! :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Draco made it all the way to the dungeons without making eye contact with anyone.<p>

There was no way he was going to fall asleep now. The details of what had just happened were too new, too jumbled. Being the sole bearer of the memory, he felt a need to sort it all out.

He went into his dorm, thankful that it was empty – everyone must have been at dinner – and brought out the Pensieve from his trunk.

Draco carefully placed the basin on his bed and closed the curtains around himself. He pressed the tip of his wand against his temple and extracted the fresh memory of that classroom.

The silvery light swirled in the bowl, and the classroom began to take shape. The glossy desk. The empty pupils' seats. Potter, shrugging off his school robes. Draco swallowed hard as he watched his wispy form walk into view, waving his wand and making Potter's shirt fly open. His heart rate quickened with anticipation, but he resisted the temptation to enter the memory completely. He needed to be objective.

_I just fucking Obliviated Harry Potter._

It hadn't taken Draco long to realize that he had been Obliviating himself (memory modification was never exactly perfect when self-inflicted) and it had taken even less time to figure out _why_. It happened too often: seeing Potter in class, in the Great Hall, in the corridors... it was very easy for his mind to conjure an image of Potter on his knees, unzipping Draco's trousers, and, quick as a reflex, Draco would think: _Put that out of your mind!_ and then... _A-ha. _

He hoped he'd done a better job of Obliviating Potter.

He massaged the back of his neck, watching as the memory version of him was casting the lubrication charm. _He cannot remember any of this._

An uncomfortable thought crept into his mind: _But why not?_

In the Pensieve, his fingers were discovering what it was like to be inside Potter. They were enjoying it.

_He would use this to destroy me,_ Draco thought, chewing his bottom lip.

The memory version of himself was roughly undoing his trousers. _But you didn't coerce him, _he reminded himself quietly.

Draco took a deep breath. It was true. He hadn't used any mind-addling potions. He hadn't used the Imperius Curse. He had merely accentuated his natural, subliminal scent, and it had worked. His pheromones had stirred Potter's desire. _So, in a way, it doesn't count. He wasn't in his right mind- all he could think about was getting immediate satisfaction,_ he began to argue with himself. Then: _but what if the spell only brought forward what was already there?_

As he watched, his breath became jagged as he watched himself enter Potter. His cock was starting to strain against his briefs again, and he was only mildly aware that he was part of the images that were turning him on. He watched as, in the memory, he leaned the side of his face into the curve of Potter's leg, and remembered just how good it had felt to thrust into him, how hard he'd come—

_That's it, that's enough. _With a groan, he grabbed his wand, jabbing at the Pensieve until the memory was swept back up into its liquid light stream. He slipped the memory back into his mind.

He threw himself back against his pillows, ignoring the ache between his legs. _Just can't get enough_, he thought, and smirked. He brought two fingers to his lips.

They hadn't kissed once.

* * *

><p>Draco dropped his half-finished sandwich onto his plate and ran out to see where the explosion had come from.<p>

He felt other students shoving, but his attention was fully on the brilliant explosions unfurling all around him. He ducked as a bright pink Catherine wheel whizzed over his head. All along the corridor, enchanted fireworks were bounding off the walls, sputtering gold and silver sparks and emitting loud pops and hisses. He could not help but smile as a rocket soared overhead, and he followed its trail as it made its way up the stairs. Professor Umbridge was red in the face, waving her wand at the fireworks, but for all Draco could tell, she was only making them worse. He caught sight of Potter, who was also laughing at the fireworks spectacle, his glasses catching the brilliant light. Draco felt a jolt – he could not remember the last time he'd seen Potter laughing.

He watched Potter slip behind a statue of a gargoyle and disappear – a hidden corridor? He knew the castle was full of them but had never really bothered to know where they were. He watched the statue, wondering if he should follow him. Talk to him. Find out if he remembered anything. Just when he had taken the first step towards the stone gargoyle, he saw the Weasley twins emerge from the corridor, both grinning madly. _Of course this is their handiwork,_ Draco thought, grudgingly impressed. He steeled himself and ducked behind the statue.

Potter's wand was on him in a flash.

"What? What do you want?" His wand tip was glowing angrily. "Going to rat them out to Umbridge? Well? Go on! Go ahead, go tell her, be a good little lap dog, you-"

"Potter, calm down," Draco said coolly, lifting his hands. "I'm not-"

"I know what you did to me."

Draco felt his heart stop.

"Well, I don't remember, exactly," Potter said. In the faint light, Draco could see that his eyes were narrowed. "I'm missing a big chunk of time, though, and I can put two and two together. You messed with my mind, didn't you?"

Draco almost sighed with relief. He didn't know.

"What did you make me forget?" Potter's wand was dangerously close to his throat. "Some little Death Eater plot? Is that it? Did you finally join your daddy's club?"

Draco remained quiet, his mind working furiously. _How do I get out of this?_

"Answer me, Draco!"

"All you saw was Pansy and me," Draco said slowly. "We didn't want to get in trouble and knew you'd run right to McGonagall to get us expelled. We couldn't have that, now, could we?"

He saw Potter stiffen. Then, slowly, he lowered his wand.

"You and Pansy?" Potter sounded very tired. "Are you mental? Why would I tell McGonagall, or anyone for that matter-"

"No need to pretend to be nice, now, Potter," Draco said. "We hate each other. You had something to use against me, and I took it away."

"I'm not going to pretend that you annoy me to no end, Malfoy. But I wouldn't have tried to get you expelled. Not for messing around with Pansy."

"How very noble of you," Draco drawled.

"Don't make me regret it," Potter said, pocketing his wand. He started to leave the passage, but then turned and fixed Draco with his hard green gaze. "And don't _ever_ modify my mind again, or getting expelled will be the least of your worries."

Draco watched him leave. _I won't_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Details borrowed from events in HP & OotP. Thank you for reading thus far and for all the follows/faves/reviews so far! They're a pick-me-up! :)


End file.
